


in which liam and hayden have loads of ust and the chimera pack gets rid of it

by jemmasimmns (laurellance)



Series: teen wolf fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompts, chimera pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurellance/pseuds/jemmasimmns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayden/Liam + “our friends are lame and playing spin the bottle but I won’t play unless you do”</p><p>From @ericaismeg's prompt list on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which liam and hayden have loads of ust and the chimera pack gets rid of it

“Hayden, I’ve already dared the boys to strip. Now will you play?” Tracy calls over to Hayden, busy ‘talking’ to Liam.  

Hayden replies without hesitation: “No!”

“The boys aren’t _too_ damaged.” Tracy whines, before eyeing the tied up shirtless Theo, Josh and Corey.

Liam glances over at Tracy, and watches as Theo, Corey and Josh stay still, lying on the other unmoving.

“Just do as she says, and she won’t try to hurt you.” The one with the deeper voice- Josh- says, and Liam inadvertently gulps. “Not that much, anyway.”

“You’re only making it worse. Shut up.” Corey cuts in, and Theo rolls his eyes at the two of them. Not that Liam can really blame them, they all have Stiles’s sense of humour. (Which to be fair, was just as violent, if not less, than Malia’s.)

“Liam volunteers to play.” Theo’s voice comes in, and Tracy grins.

“Liam will only play if Hayden plays with him as well.” Corey adds, and Liam’s aware of the growing pressure applied to his wrist as Hayden deliberately tunes them out.

“Fine.” Liam concedes; and _damn_ , Hayden’s grip is tight.

> **———**

Liam’s wrist still hurts, even seven rounds of torture or execution later. Tracy’s already removed his shirt- Hayden gazes appreciatively at it, Josh has already asked him about the status of Scott and Stiles, and he’s sure that Corey flat out despises him. (The glares that he’s been getting say everything.)

Tracy is the only person who hasn’t reacted to him. Theo didn’t count, because Theo had fell asleep on the couch.. only to be pushed off by Tracy and Hayden. He’s sure that Josh had “accidentally” hit Theo’s head more times on the floor than necessary.

“So, Dunbar… Would you prefer to spill your soul to me, or would you like to prove your place as McCall’s beta?” Tracy’s crosslegged on the couch, her hand placed lightly over Hayden’s.

Liam can’t help the jealousy that follows, and Tracy leans closer to Hayden, almost _kissing_ her. “Well, Dumbar?”

“What do you want me to do?” It’s impulsive, it’s stupid, but Tracy’s getting closer and closer and Hayden isn’t stopping her.

“Kiss.”

“I’m not going to kiss you, you’d kill me first!”

“I meant Hayden.”

> **———**

“Tracy, whatever you’re doing _stop_.” Hayden hisses, as Liam is taking his shirt off. Corey can’t help but ogle for a second, before dismissing them with ‘ _Mason’s are better’_ while Josh rolls his eyes at their shenanigans.

“It’s only going to get better, just trust me.” Tracy replies, as she catches the shirt with her partially regrown tail. Leaning in, Tracy whispers: “Say nothing for what I do next.”

Six rounds later, Tracy’s pointing out the subtleties of Liam’s jealousy as she leans closer and closer to Hayden. The advances Tracy makes doesn’t hurt either, come to think about it.

> **———**

“Liam, come here.” Hayden summons Liam onto the couch and what ensues causes a huge turn on from both Tracy and the boys.  

“Hayden’s doing it, _quiet_.” Tracy hisses, unnecessarily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is shitty, this is crappy, and it sucks and I hate it. However, feel free to send kudos or review!! xx (tumblr: chimerapack)
> 
> and did I mention I hate this so much? yeah.


End file.
